Andres' Jedi Order
Andres' Jedi Order was the restored Jedi Order of the New Republic following the Battle of Maximus Prime. The Order was relatively quick in becoming established and by the time the first Temple was re-opened on Coruscant, Andres already had several students and Knights. The Order would face threats early on such as the Imperious Coalition and several Imperial warlords, but they were victorious each time. The Jedi Order grew substantially under the guidance of Andres and the Order would become protectors of the Republic for years to come. History Return of the Order After Andres Palacios succeeded in defeating Roman at the Battle of Maximus Prime, he was eager to begin reuniting the order and recruiting new students. Timothy Knighten joined in his quest to locate new potential students and recruiting Jedi that were still alive and fought during the Roman Wars. Unfortunately, their efforts to begin the rebirth of the Jedi could not happen right away as the Roman Wars were still in full swing following Roman's death. Andres and Tim were both preoccupied in aiding the Republic in their fight against the Imperial warlords and retaking the core worlds. Once the core worlds did fall, Andres left the Republic on a personal journey after fighting in the liberation of Crescendo. Andres and Naomi Rand searched for Roman's observatories on Candros where they discovered Sith and Jedi artifacts as well as locations to several planets that could potentially hold force sensitives. Andres returned from his travels in 164 ABY with a handful of force sensitives he had found. Himself and his new allies would fight against the Imperious Coalition, an Imperial faction controlled by dark side force users. To ensure that the new generation of Jedi could train themselves, Andres asked for permission from the Republic to use the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, which they agreed to. Timothy did not join Andres, but rather constructed a different Academy on Telos in the hopes to expand the Order faster and have further reach into the galaxy. Jedi that Andres had felt were already experienced would become Knights right away and he continued to search and recruit new students. Jedi Temple (165 - 169 ABY) Andres found a new group of students that would be the first new Jedi of the Order. These new students included: Jacen Pavan, Jane Katarn, Dexter, Krune, Ben Hunter, Ra'Vida, Xan Korovan, Olivia Moonwood, and Andrew Quinn. Other students to join a year or two after the Order was re established were Alvaro Palacios, Jaden Moonwood, and Rana Tel. The Jedi Order's first challenge came in the form of an attempted purge by Mical and his Sith Acolytes. Mical was able to kill a few students, but he would prefer to capture them and convert them to the darkside. Mical was successful in imprisoning the entire order except for Andres and Dexter. The two hid on Kabal for months to train until they were found and attacked by Mical. The two Jedi defeated Mical and the Sith Acolytes while also freeing the entire order from their Star Destroyer. Shortly following this attempted purge was the near destruction of the Jedi Temple and Coruscant by the Construct Fleet. Bruce Starkiller was able to put an end to Josque's plans before the entire planet was destroyed, which saved the Jedi Temple from being destroyed in the battle. Expansion (169 - 171 ABY) The Construct Crisis made Andres fear that they were too confined and wanted to follow in Timothy's footsteps by constructing a new academy on Dantooine. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was largely abandoned in favor of the new enclave being built by the New Republic on Dantooine. Once construction was finished, the Jedi settled here and a new influx of students would arrive. The academy on Dantooine was built with advanced libraries and training facilities as well as hangar bays and courtyards. Locals of the planets would trade and supply the Jedi with goods in return of helping them with issues that they wished to have fixed. The Jedi would be brought into a new war, the Victorian Wars, which began with Victoria Correa unleashing her new empire on the Republic in 171 ABY. Jedi Knights played crucial roles in the beginning of the war, but withdrew after Andres felt that the Jedi were not ready to fight a large scale war until most of his students reached Knighthood. Some Jedi were opposed to the decisions made by the council, but were advised to have patience and continue their training. A few council members and other Knights would still help the Republic by becoming field agents and generals in the New Republic military, leading ground battles against Imperial troops when needed. The Victorian Wars (171 - 189 ABY) A year after the Battle of Crescendo, Andres would have his first child John and a daughter named Ginger, who would join the academy on Dantooine late into the war. The Jedi didn't begin taking an active role in the war until the emergence of The Dark Council, a darkside force group comprised of powerful dark Jedi. With most of Andres' students now Jedi Knights and Masters, he felt comfortable sending his Jedi into missions to take on the new threat. The Jedi would be responsible for defending Telos from the Behemoth, delaying the Imperial's push to the core, ending the Hutts affiliation with the Empire, and defeating most of the Dark Council. These battles came at the expense of Jedi lives, but the death toll was not huge. The New Republic would give a false sense of victory to the Empire by going into hiding, but in 189 ABY, Victoria was assassinated, ending the war officially. The Purge (192 ABY) Not too long after the war, the Confederate Imperial Legion rose to power under the rule of Darth Krant. Krant and his followers led an all out attack on the Jedi Temple on Coruscant that resulted in the death of many Jedi, including battlemaster Dexter. This attack left the order on high alert and eventually an attack on Telos and Dantooine occurred. The academy on Dantooine was left in ruins from orbital bombardment and attacks by New Sith. The Jedi scattered across the galaxy from direct orders from Andres. Each Jedi were advised with holding a beacon that would alert them when the time to return from exile was okay. Andres, the council, and his children would go out to try and eliminate Krant as soon as possible and got their chance when being led to Carratos, but it was a trap. Andres, Alvaro, and John fought the Sith Lord, but lost. John was turned to the darkside and became Krant's new apprentice. Andres and his brother escaped just in time and returned to Chandrila to say goodbye to Bastila and Ginger. The Galactic Schism (193 ABY - Present) Alvaro would seek answers to Krant's past by traveling the galaxy alone while Andres left for Lothal to protect and train the padawans and younglings that were still alive. He also wanted to stay on Lothal in the hopes that John would return there and possibly be turned back to the lightside of the force. Cody Prim approached Andres to become trained in the ways of the force when Delta Squad was sent to look for him. They were tracked by the C.I.L. and forced to retreat, but they would travel to Rakata Prime and encounter John and Krant on the planet. In an intense lightsaber duel, Andres was killed by Krant. Cody would go on finish what Andres started by defeating Krant and reuniting the Jedi. Cody and Timothy Knighten would go on to reunite the Jedi council and would return John to the lightside. The council and John would fight Krant on ''The Rebirth ''during the Battle of Ignis II and kill Krant, but at the expense of Jaden Moonwood and John's life. Krant's death paved the way for the Jedi to return to the galaxy once again in 196 ABY and the location of new Jedi Academy would be established on Alaris Prime. The New Jedi Council would become comprised of: Jane Katarn, Cody Prim, Alvaro, Ben Hunter, Krune, Shahna Distna, Rana Tel, and Timothy Knighten. The Jedi continue to fight the C.I.L. on many fronts as well as Rafe Allen's Renegade Fleet. Krant's death was only the beginning of new conflicts. Lessons and Ways of Teaching Philosophies In Andres' Jedi Order, he encouraged students to take action and help those in need instead of having long lectures and formal teachings. He felt learning from experience was much more important to becoming a jedi. Jedi who were new would be instructed by a master and masters were allowed to have more than one apprentice. Jedi were promoted to Knights when the council believed that they had accomplished something great or advanced their skills with the force. Some students would be promoted to Knights faster than others, but it all came down to experience and how a student used their skills to help others. Andres would oversee the order's training, but felt comfortable letting other masters and trainers instruct Jedi without his supervision. Andres kept the philosophies of the New Jedi Order by allowing anyone to wear what they wished and pursue romantic relationships. The council believed that personal connections and emotions strengthened the Jedi as long as they could control their passions. This freedom was beneficial to the order, although some Jedi did use their passions in dark ways and turned the darkside. Anyone who fell from the lightside would join the Correan Empire, but this was not a common occurrence. Lightsaber Training Andres placed a heavy emphasis on lightsaber combat because of the experiences he faced when fighting against inquisitors and Darth Roman. Because of this, many Jedi became battlemasters or trainers and taught each student lightsaber skills. Most students in the order were great duelists and could protect themselves from the Correan Empire and the C.I.L.'s onslaught of Dark Jedi and New Sith. The Jedi Order utilized the seven lightsaber forms, but personalization and new fighting styles were encouraged and very common in a Jedi's combat. Dexter and Jacen Pavan would develop a mixture of different styles to create new methods of combat that would allow Jedi to gain the upperhand in fights. This emphasis on lightsabers did mean that a few Jedi didn't advance their force abilities as much as past Orders, but there were still outstanding force using Jedi in the Order. When it came to powers, not many Jedi used advanced powers, usually in combat Jedi employed pushes and grabs. Other Jedi used advanced tricks such as levitation, battle meditation, and force lightning. Jedi Installations * Coruscant Jedi Temple * Dantooine Academy * Telos IV Academy * Alaris Prime Academy * Ossus Jedi Archives * Tython Haven * Corellia Enclave * Ord Mantell Hideout